


The Pegasus and Her Boy

by totalnerdatheart



Series: Trope Bingo 2014 [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Gen, Pegasus - Freeform, pegasus!lola, trope bingo 2014
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 14:13:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totalnerdatheart/pseuds/totalnerdatheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Philip would like to think that he found Lola, but really Lola found him. </p><p>or </p><p>The many adventures of Lola the Pegasus and her boy Philip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pegasus and Her Boy

**Author's Note:**

> this will be a series of one shots featuring Lola the pegasus
> 
> many thanks to my beta visiblemarket :D

The storm clouds had come in quicker than Philip had thought they would and it was becoming increasingly difficult to make his way through the forest without tripping over any of the roots. He could have gone home a while ago, his mother would have probably prefered it, but it was his fault the goat was missing and he really needed to find her before the wolves did.

 

“Come on, Basil, where are you?”

 

There was a rustling sound behind him and Philip froze on the spot. He slowly turned towards the noise, fully prepared to run if it was a wolf, and sighed in relief when he saw it was his goat.

 

“Basil! I was worried sick about you.” Basil made a short bleet sound and before Philip could tie the rope he brought around her neck, the goat was running in the other direction. “Basil come back!”

 

Philip chased after the goat, stumbling once or twice on his way. By the time Basil slowed down it had already started to rain and Philip knew that it was only going to get harder. Basil eventually came to a stop in front of a very large willow tree, and Philip came up to her slowly, hands raised in the air.

 

“I don’t know what got into you Basil, but I promise if you just come here we can go home and…” Basil bleated again and went through the thick foliage of the willow tree. Philip lunged after her with an angry groan and found himself landing in a thick pile of moss. Dry moss. “Huh…”

 

Philip looked around the sunny and dry clearing, when he knew it should be dark and wet. He turned towards Basil who was jumping from side to side, clearly expecting Philip to follow her, and despite the warning bells ringing in his head, Philip did.

 

Basil lead the way through the clearing and Philip only had time to take quick glances of what was in it. There was a stream so clear that Philip could see his reflection among colorful fish he had never seen before. There were flowers everywhere, some he was sure his mother would adore. He had never seen so many colors—the clearing was probably the most beautiful thing Philip has ever seen in his short life.

 

Finally Basil came to a stop and Philip found himself gaping at the most incredible thing he has ever seen in his life.

A pegasus.

 

The pegasus was young, only a foal, with a shiny chestnut coat. She was trapped in a hunter’s snare and was thrashing around in panic.

 

“Woah there.” Philip walked slowly into the pegasus’s line of site, making sure that she could see his every move. She stopped thrashing in the snare, though her ears were still flat against her head. “I’m not going to hurt you, I’m going to help you.” The foal cocked her head to the side, like she was contemplating whether Philip was telling the truth or not.

 

Philip crouched down near the foal’s feet and carefully withdrew his knife. He cut through the snare easily, and when the foal remained still he unwrapped the rope from around her leg. She continued to stay absolutely still even when Philip stood up, so he took the chance and hesitantly laid his hand on her muzzle. The foal leaned into the touch, neighing softly, and Philip took that as her thanks.

 

“I, ah, I have to go home now.” The pegasus huffed once and bumped her nose against his hand. “You should probably leave before the hunter who set that trap comes back.” Philip started walking towards Basil, who was happily munching on some strange purple striped flowers, when he felt something bump into his back. He turned around to see the pegasus, wings fully out and fluttering happily, looking at him expectantly.

 

“You…want to come with me?” The pegasus whinnied and bumped her muzzle against Philip’s hand. He took that as a yes. “I guess you can come with, but you need to keep those wings hidden.” The pegasus folded her wings flat against her body as if she understood what Philip was saying, and Philip had never dealt with a pegasus before so it was possible that she did. Philip took off his cloak and wrapped it around the foal’s body, successfully hiding her wings.

 

They soon made their way to the edge of the clearing and back out into the dark and rainy forest. Basil lead the way back to their farm while the pegasus foal stayed close to Philip’s side. Occasionally Philip would pet the foal gently, trying to comfort her in any way he could. Philip had a feeling that the foal had never ventured out of that clearing, and that whoever set that trap must have gotten to her mother a long time ago.

 

“If you’re going to be staying with me, I should probably give you a name.” The foal whinnied and once again rubbed her muzzle gently in the palm of Philip’s hand.

  
“What do you think of Lola?”


End file.
